


Under the Purple Skies

by lynnthere_donethat



Series: Teenage Disasters - AU [2]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Angst, Carnivals, Multi, Polyamory, Some Fluff, TDAU, Teenage Disasters AU, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, cursing, poly-ship, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnthere_donethat/pseuds/lynnthere_donethat
Summary: It's not perfect, but it's their family.I want to be the reason you wake up smiling





	Under the Purple Skies

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this AU or Smosh
> 
> -This is inspired by @smosh-stuff 's Teenage Disasters AU on Tumblr

I want to be the reason you wake up smiling.

____________

It was rare for events to come to town. They lived in such a small and dingy town that most people travelled to the major cities to do stuff. When you barely make 200 bucks per pay period, all you really can afford is to do stuff locally. 

This was the case for Joven and his little band of misfit teenage disasters. They meshed the way a socks and sandals on white people in the early 2000’s did- it didn’t make a lot of sense and a lot of people would mock them for it later. They didn’t care though, because when nothing in your life amounts to anything, you learn to not give a shit. 

After saving some cash from his shitty job, Joven surprises everyone with a trip to a carnival the next town over. They eat lots of food, and have a ton of fun watching the acts and just being with each other. Many families avoid the group, with their ripped jeans, many piercings and some tattoos, but they pay no mind. They hold hands and stay until well after dusk, before leaving for the night, high off the experience. They crash at Wes’ empty house, and sneak a bottle of whiskey to enjoy. They night is loud and their laughs and hollers bounce around the huge house, as they chase each other around and drunkenly kissing. 

Soon after, they crash, laying in a messy entanglement of arms, legs, hair and bodies- with stupid grins on their faces. 

 

__________________

 

Summers are always hot, humid and full of fun times at the quarry. The rocks are hot, and burn their feet and legs, and the water is cold to the bone. Boze can’t swim and Matt hasn’t been sleeping well, so they lay together under the shady overhang watching the bodies of the other’s fall into the water as they rope swing off. 

Damien and Mari stop after a couple jumps, choosing to just wade in the water and relax under the sun. Before long, they joined together to spell stuff out with rocks and flowers. They watch as Joven readies up for a big jump. He runs up and jumps out to grab the rope swing, but misses by an inch and tumbles into the rocky shore.

They react quickly. Damien pulls off his shirt to bandage any cuts and Wes and Flitz jumped down to already pulling him out and looking him over for damage. Boze let’s Matt sleep, knowing he just passed out- he’d find out soon enough and she goes to console him. He’s okay, with no broken bones- just a couple cuts and a lot of bruising. He’s crying into Mari’s chest as she hold him and strokes his hair. Damien has finished tying strips of his shirt around the cuts, with the help of Wes and his pocket knife.  They glance around, hoping that they were wrong to assume that Joven missed the rope on purpose. 

 

_________________

 

Wes is alone- no shocker there. He’s used to it by now. Coming home everyday to that huge and empty house. No maid or butler to be found. He makes it thirty steps into the foyer before his facade crumples. It was a test he took everyday- How Long Before I Cry? 

He felt wrong, he felt betrayed and he felt so  _ alone. _ Joven and Lasercorn worked out of school til the asscrack of dawn. Mari had dance after school, ever since she convinced her parents to start her classes again. Damien and Boze, while they were super close, were often uncomfortable left alone with out more people. He knew he couldn’t and that he shouldn’t rely on his best friends / partners to always be there, but he hated this house. He hated the echoes he heard with every step he took on that granite foyer. He wanted a house like Joven’s, that was small and comfortably cosy. He knew that he was lucky his parents could afford this house, but at what cost? They are never home, and Wes knew better to voice his opinion about it. It only took one beating to realize that he either kept his damn mouth shut, or have a significantly shorter life span. 

Wes also knew that he couldn’t complain about it- with Boze and Flitz living with their relatives because their parents couldn’t handle having a kid, or Lasercorn’s outwardly abusive father, who never laid a hand on Lasercorn, except once. Compared to his other friends, Wes had it good, but he also knew that he was suffering silently. Too many nights crying at home, screaming obscenities while drunk and even taking a car for a spin while intoxicated had left his metal state at an all time low. He felt his pocket buzzing with texts from his friends, but he ignored them. 

He dragged his feet as he walked towards his bedroom. He sighed, the empty feeling coming again and he cuddled into his blankets. He grabbed a bottle from his hidden stash and broke the seal, before straight up drinking it from the bottle- the burn distracting him from the emptiness. He laid against his headboard, bottle loosely held between his hand. He sighed, as the buzzing on his phone increased, indicating someone was calling. He picked up, and a slurred “Hello?” came out, sounding more along the lines of “hellur”.

“Wes? You okay man?” Damien’s voice asked, coming over the phone.

“Yeh man, Im fine.” He said, not a care in the word, the alcohol causing the words to slur together.

“You sure? You don’t sound too good man.” Damien asked, concern showing in his worried tone.

“I’m fffffffffiiiiine, Damen. Dont worreh bot meh.” Wes said, waving his hand around, and ended the call. He took a swig and took off his shirt, clumsily and began to walk around his house. His eyes watered with the burn that came with every swig he took, a hand grasping at the wall to steady him. He made it downstairs and collapsed on the couch, immediately falling asleep as soon as his head hit the cushions. 

~

A couple hours later, Wes woke up to the sound of a click to the door, and he shot up, before hissing under the pounding headache he was experiencing. He feared his parents were home for once, and knew that if they saw him passed out on the couch with a bottle of whiskey in his hand, he’d get the living daylights beat out of him. He scrambled away to his room and hid the bottle, making sure it was covered. He looked over himself, seeing a trail of drool on his chin, and he began rubbing at it, trying to get rid of the evidence, before becoming nauseous. He ran to the bathroom, before his stomach emptied in the toilet. His throat burned as all the whiskey left his stomach the way it came down and he coughed as more came up. He threw up a little more, before a hand rubbed his back, and someone began pulling his hair away from his face. He shuddered as the feeling lingered, and he slumped on the toilet bowl, energy completely drained as the adrenaline left and he was left in a sobbing mess, feeling two pairs of arms surround him. He clumsily wiped his mouth, and someone dabbed a wet towel around his mouth, before pulling him into their chest. He clung onto the soft material and felt someone petting his hair, and rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“Shh, it’s okay Wes. Just let it out.” He heard Damien’s soft voice whispered. He felt his lip tremble before another sob broke out and he fell into the other person’s shoulder. 

Once he calmed down a little, Wes sat back up, to seeing mari’s soft smile and he saw the big wet spot he left on the black shirt she wore. She must’ve just gotten off ballet practice, since her hair was up in the tight bun she kept it in, and the panty hose she wore. He sniffled and wiped his nose with his hand, and became really quiet.

“You okay buddy?” Damien asked softly, his hand still rubbing circles in Wes’ back.

“Not really, what time is it?” He asked.

“7:30.” Mari answered, her hand raising to pet his cheek, and wipe some tears away. She still wore the sad smile she always had when she watched her friends in pain.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, and we will stay with you.” Mari said. She wiped Wes’s face clean of lingering tears and stood up. She helped Wes stand up as well, and gave him support, when he tilted, still unsteady from the exhaustion. Damien started the water for a shower and Mari gave Wes a kiss on the cheek, before letting him shower in peace, heading into Wes’ bedroom, while he showered. Damien seemed fidgety and uncomfortable.

“You good Dames?” She asked, rooting through drawers to find Wes some pajamas.

“Yeah, I guess, I just don’t really know what to do.” He said, awkwardly.

“It’s okay! How about you get some hot chocolate and start a small dinner? If you need help, I’ll be up here, helping Wes, until he shoos me away.” She laughed, and started looking for pajamas again. Damien nodded and he headed off to prepare the dinner and hot chocolate. 

~

After Wes showered, he towel dried off and found some pajamas on his bed, with Mari louding on his bed, phone in hand. She looked up, as he entered the bedroom and gave a soft smile. 

“You feel better?” She asked. He silently nodded, and she sighed. She swung her legs over the edge and walked up to Wes, before grabbing his hands.

“Talk to me, what’s going on in your head?” She asked, her brown eyes wide and doe-eyed. He smiled softly.

“That only works on Boze, and you know it.” He said, smiling lightly.

“Well, I got what I wanted, right?” She asked, and he laughed.

“I love you Mari.” He said, and she grinned before pulling him down into a kiss.

“You good?” She asked.

“Yeah, I’m good.” He said and she left to help Damien with dinner. 

He watched her go, forever thankful to have Mari in his life, because she knew just how to make him feel better, even at his lowest. He changed quickly and trailed his fingers over his forearm briefly before heading down to the living room, knowing that Damien had made some food, from the heavenly smell. 

It was light and it was delicious- just a simple angel hair pasta dish with roasted garlic alfredo sauce. They had the pasta and hot chocolate, and lots of cuddles and hand holds, casual reassurances and some kisses. The dusk became night and the cuddles became snuggles. 

They laid in a pile on Wes’ floor, just talking casually, before Wes started to talk about what happened earlier. They only listened, and occasionally kissed his cheeks or played with his hair, as he explained the emotions he was going through. After Wes’ tirade, they forgave him.

“There’s nothing you guys could’ve done. I know you guys have your own lives, I just wish I didn’t feel like this.” Wes said.

“I’m sorry for not coming over sooner, Wes.” Damien said, feeling like he let down Wes.

“No, don’t say that! You didn’t do anything wrong, I know this is all new for you. C’mere.” Wes said, holding his arms open and let Damien crawl into them. Wes gave him a soft kiss on top of his head and hugged him tightly. Mari smiled and she snuggled up. Wes pulled her in as well.

“Life’s pretty shitty to us, but hey, we’ve got each other, in darkness and light.” Wes said softly and he hugged the two and they smiled, feeling content- all worries silenced at the serene peace of the moment.

 

_____________

 

It’s nights like these where the empty lots called to Boze. She couldn’t sleep, her uncle was passed out and nobody was awake.The hours between 3 and 5 are the toughest for Boze. her demons awoke and they traumatized her nightly. She used to have vivid nightmares of her brothers and father that made her scream, and cry that her uncle was always woken up to soothe her. Now, she rarely slept, staying awake by pure spite and the occasional caffeine pill and redbull. 

Right now, she skated around the lot, the lights casting long shadows and she didn’t care. A Marlboro 10 pack sat in her overall’s pocket and a lighter she tagged with “Fuck Off” satin her hand and the cigarette hung from her lips. She maneuvered the board and blew smoke, creating a pattern. She sighed and let the board roll to a stop before hopping off and she grabbed the board and walked to a wall, were her canvas backpack sat, contents strewn around. No one was around, so who cared. She sat down and laid against the wall, and pulled her journal out and some pens, before writing. 

This was her coping method- writing. She wrote stories, wrote poems, wrote facts she learned and wrote down stories and memories from her friends. This was her therapy and she couldn’t care less how nerdy it sounded. She doodled a bit too, filling the sides of the paper with tiny doodles. 

Right now- she wrote about her day. How it started, what classes she didn’t sleep through, a couple interesting facts she learned, what she did with her friend sin each class, counted how many cigarettes she smoked in secret in the bathroom between classes, and what shenanigans happened in the group chat when she couldn’t text. She wrote down what happened after school, and even what happened to Wes. She wrote about her uncle chewing her out about her grades and how she retaliated by saying she didn’t care. He sighed and she went to her room. She redecorated her room with some pictures and changed some of the furniture she could move before taking a nap. She wrote down what she ate during the day and what she just did. She sighed and let out a sigh and checked her phone. Nothing. Group Chat? Nothing. Social Media? Nothing interesting. She groaned and laid down, watching the skies dance and warp, watching the stars twinkle and shine, wishing to be among them. 

She took a drag and felt her eyes drift close, and she fell asleep, knowing that she’d be awake before dawn and that her uncle would still be asleep when she snuck back in. 


End file.
